Man's Best Friend
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Arthur lives a lonely life until he finds a puppy abandoned in a box during a thunderstorm. Arthur and the puppy develop a close bond and Arthur's life is perfect. Until a particularly bad break up. What happens when he wakes up next to a handsome blonde man who claims to be his beloved dog?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur POV  
"Bloody hell," I swore as I ran out into the rain without an umbrella. Growing up in England you'd think I'd be better prepared for this situation. I ran down the streets of Dallas with my head hung low. I was running past an old abandoned building when I noticed a card board box sitting in front of the rusty iron gate.  
I was about to keep going when I heard a pitiful whine come from inside. I walked over and peeked inside the box and gasped at the little puppy inside. It was absolutely soaked showing how it's matted fur clung to it's emaciated figure. Thunder boomed and the little puppy yelped before it's blue eyes landed on me. It wagged it's tail and ran to the edge of the box.  
The soaking wet cardboard gave way and the little ball of fur came tumbling out, landing in a mud puddle. I couldn't leave the poor thing like this. I gently knelt down and picked up the little puppy. It looked like it was part retreiver with it's long soft fur. I heald the little bundle close to my chest and ran home.

Puppy POV  
I could smell rain in the air and whimpered as memory's of the night my mother and my littermates were taken away in a big white thing. It ran away with them and left me alone. I was so hungry! I thought that human was going to help me, maybe even take care of me not dump me on the side of the road in a box. The rain started and I shivered and whimpered hoping somebody would come help me.  
That's when the thunder started and I whined even louder. Suddenly there was a human there. He had short yellow hair and bright green eyes. He looked at me and I could tell he was a good person. I wagged my tail and ran to the side of the box. It suddenly gave out and I tumbled out into a puddle of mud. I lost my bearings for a moment but managed to notice the warm hands pick me up.  
I closed my eyes and curled closer to the source of warmth and for the first time since I was separated from mother I had hope that everything would be okay.

Arthur POV  
I was worried sick. The puppy had fallen asleep on the way back to my house and refused to stir. I laid it in a nest of warm towels and got a wash cloth out. I grabbed a bowl of warm water and a plate of cut up chicken from my dinner last night (which I didn't cook). I went over to where the pup lay by the fire and shoved a piece of chicken under his nose.  
Almost immediately his blue eyes snapped open and he snatched up the piece of food. He pounced on the food and devoured it in a few starving bites. I smiled and scratched his ears (I saw it was male when I wrapped it up in the towels). He looked up at me and wagged his tail and nudged the plate closer. I laughed and rubbed his head.  
"Sorry little one. All I've got are some apples." But when I thought about it my sister's dog had eaten apples, oranges, carrots, anything really. I sighed and went to the kitchen and returned with six apple slices.  
After the puppy had been fed I showed him the wash cloth and dipped it in the warm water. He seemed reluctant but let me wash the mud off of him. I quickly dried him off and set him back in the nest of old towels. I picked up the piles of towels and walked into the laundry room. I set the little bundle down by the air vent so he could get warm air and then put the baby gate in place (I had a baby gate for when my sister brought my niece over for a visit).  
"Good night poppet. I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed when I regained conscienceness was that I was no longer outside in the cold. Instead I was somewhere warm lying on something soft. I wanted to open my eyes and see where I was but I was just so tired. I guess I must have drifted off because the next thing I know something delicious smelling is shoved unde rmy nose.  
My eyes snapped open and I pounced on the food hungrily. I devoured whatever it was and looked around for more. The human from earlier was there smiling. He reached forward and scratched my ears. I nudged my plate towards him.  
"Sorry little one. All I've got are some apples." He seemed to think for a moment then left the room. I was scared for a moment.  
'He's gonna come back right? He's nice, not like the other human.' The blonde man returned with some kind of food, I assumed apples. They were juicy and sweet. After I ate them he heald out a piece of cloth.  
Then I saw the water. What was he going to do to me. He dipped the cloth in the water and heald it out to me. This water was warm and smelled good. I was nervous but I let him wash me with it. It felt good to be clean and not have tangles in my fur. He picked me up and carried me into a diffrent room.  
"Good night poppet. I'll see you in the morning." I cocked my head to the side.  
I didn't want him to go. I ran up but a big wooden spider web blocked my way. I pawed at it and whined. I was trapped! Suddenly the storm picked up again.  
I heard thunder crash and yelped. I dove back into the pile of towels and trembled in fear. I didn't want to be alone.  
'Please come back! Don't leave me!' I couldn't take it anymore. I howled and whine and flung myself at the gate. I felt it move and crash to the ground. I took off down a hall and whined and yapped.  
'Where are you!? Help me!' I saw a door open and ran to it. I pushed it open. Up on the bed was my human sleeping. I ran over to the bed and yapped. He shifted a little and his green eyes blinked open.  
"How did you get out?" Another clap of thunder shook the house and I howled and shuddered. His eyes softened and he picked me up.  
"Aw, it's ok love. It's just noise," he whispered pulling me closer.  
"Just for tonight ok?" I nodded and licked his cheek. He smiled and laughed.  
He lifted th blanket and let me crawl under it with him. I felt his hand rub soothing circles on my back.  
"I guess if I'm going to keep you you'll need a name. How about Alfred?"  
I liked that name. I barked softly and licked his hand, my tail wagged slightly.  
"Alright Alfred, I'm Arthur."  
Arthur. I liked that name, it fit him. I yawned and curled up next to my human.  
'Good night Arthur. I promise I'll be a good dog.'


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred POV  
*Time skip 2 years later*  
I felt the warmth of the early morning light that seeped through the curtain on my fur. I opened my eyes and yawned.  
'Arthur, wake up,' I thought. I felt a small smile when I thought about my first night here.  
'Just for tonight,' Arthur had said yet here I was, sleeping next to my human on the bed. I'd wake him up every morning at 6:00 so he could go to work. I nudged my human gently on the shoulder and licked his cheek.  
"Alfred?" Arthur groaned rubbing his eye cutely. I woofed softly and nuzzled my face against his. Arthur laughed and scratched my ears.  
"Hey, todays our second anniversary," I wagged my tail excitedly. Last year Arthur got me some new chew toys for our anniversary. I kept one of them and hardly chewed on it. It was a plushy and had a squeaker in it. Whenever Arthur worked late and there was a storm I would jump on the bed and cuddle with it. Arthur's smell and the warmth of the house was soothing.  
"Hey, I got a day off today. Why don't we sleep in late and then go eat breakfast in the park?" I barked happily and licked him again. He laughed and shoved my head away playfully. I laid my head down on his chest and curled up. My tail couldn't stop wagging. Arthur sometimes took days off to spend with me and they were the best days ever! I closed my eyes but my excitement wouldn't let me go back to sleep. I carefuly got up and jumped off the bed. I went to the back door and put my paw on the handle.  
When I had first figured out how to do that Arthur had laughed and said I was,  
"Such a smart lad,". I also learned to get things for him and again he was surprised. He constantly gave me treats and belly rubs. I opened the door and went into the backyard. I saw the toys that were scattered across the yard for me and the small tea table in the back underneath a willow tree that Arthur and his neice played at. Arthur's neice Gracia was adorable and loved to play with me.  
Arthur's sister Alice was nice but she kept calling me fat! I'm not fat, my fur is really thick! Arthur kept saying I was fine and that she should stop complaining but it still hurt ya know. I sniffed around my yard to make sure that stupid cat hadn't come back and then chased a ball around for a while.  
I went back inside and saw that it was 9:00. I nudged Arthur's hand, which was hanging off the bed.  
"Hmm?" I barked once and Arthur sat up.  
"Ok, ok. I'm up!" He laughed. We spent the rest of the morning running around the house. Arthur chasing me to get his shirt back and me with his shirt in my mouth and tail wagging and we were both smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred POV.  
"Alfie, come on boy!" I heard Arthur shout. I ran over to the door where he was waiting with my leash. I sat still while he clipped it on then we started toward the park. It was a bright sunny day but it wasn't too hot like it often was in Texas. Arthur walked beside me quietly though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.  
We rounded the corner and were almost to the park when Arthur stopped and felt around in his jacket pocket. I looked at him curiously as he pulled his vibrating cell phone out.  
" 'Ello," he asked in that adorable British accent.  
"What!? But today is my day off!" I felt my tail droop at his words.  
'No, this is our day! He can't go to work,' I thought pitifully. I whined and tugged a little on the leash. He gave me an apologetic smile and scratched my ears.  
"Well at least let me come in at noon. Fine, but I refuse to stay for more than three hours!" He hung up and knelt next to me.  
"I'm sorry love, my partner called in sick. After we eat I'll have to run home and get our notes so they can put together a report. I'll only be gone a few hours."  
I nodded but my tail still drooped. Arthur looked truly apologetic and kissed my forehead. Bless fur! I always blush when he does that.  
Actually I blush a lot around him. Once I walked in on him while he was changing and turned and ran right back out of the room. Once he'd slipped in the bathroom because a pipe leaked and I came in to help him only to avoid eye contact the whole time because he was naked.  
I pulled myself out of those thoughts as Arthur stopped at a cafe and tied me to the bike rack.  
"Be a good boy," he said cheerfuly. I sat down and waited a few minutes. A little girl was running a excitedly in front of her mother and stopped at the shop next to the cafe. She pointed excitedly to a toy in the window.  
"Okay honey. We'll see about it for your birthday." The little girl nodded then she saw me.  
"PUPPY!" She ran over and hugged me and my tail thumped.  
"Sweety, that's not our dog. You don't know where he's been."  
"Oh she's alright. Alfie wouldn't hurt a fly and he's had his check up," Arhtur's calm voice sounded. The mother smiled at him.  
"I'm sorry she loves dogs but we can't have them at our apartment."  
"It's alright I don't think Alfred minds." I sure didn't the little girl was scratching my back in just the right spot. My foot lightly thumped the pavement.  
"Alright Lucy, time to go."  
"Awww, mommy."  
"Now."  
"Bye bye puppy," Lucy called before following her mother down the street. Arthur chuckled and smiled as he watched them go.  
Once we got to the park Arthur gave me cake donut and some sausage and eggs while he ate his scone with a cup of tea to go and some bacon. I licked my lips after finishing and waited patiently by Arthur's feet. Once he was done he unhooked my leash and took a frisbee out of the bag he brought. Arthur wasn't a very athletic person but he could throw a frisbee. He tossed it and I rocketed after it . I heard Arthur laughing as I chased it down.  
It went on like that for about an hour before Arthur and I started the walk back home. On the way we stopped at an ice cream vendor's and Artie got me a vanilla cone and a rum raisin and chocolate for himself. When we got home Arthur smiled and had me wait by the front door. When he came back it was with a new stuffed toy, an eagle, and a superman dog tag to go with my liscence and name tag.  
I licked his hand and he laughed.  
"I do spoil you don't I?" I barked happily and rolled over demanding that he rub my belly. He did and even got that itchy spot under my arm. I wagged my tail so fast that I could've caused a tornado inside Arthur's house.  
"Alright love, I'll be back soon. I promise when I get home we'll eat dinner and watch TV." I barked and stepped out of Arhtur's way.  
I remember when I accidently stepped on the remote and the tv came on and I watched the BBC. Unfortanetly, Sherlock, and Doctor Who weren't on. I'd watched them with Arthur before and decided they weren't that bad. I pressed buttons until the channel changed and it was a Marvel Movie Marathon.  
Now I loved super heroes but Captain America quickly became my favorite. I sighed and curled up on the couch with my new eagle toy and the old plush monkey from last year. I yawned and felt my eyes slip closed but even in my sleep my tail kept wagging slowly. Because I had Arthur and as long as I did I'd always have a home and I'd always be happy because there would always be days like this. Just the two of us. Just me and my Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred POV  
'Hmmm? What's that noise?' I wondered as I stirred slightly in my sleep. I could have sworn I heard something by the door. My head shot up in excitement.  
'Arthur's home!' I rushed excitedly to the door. I heard voices outside the door but neither of them were Arthur's.  
'What's going on?' Suddenly the the lock shook and I heard the sound of metal scraping. That sure didn't sound like when Arthur put a key in the door. The small 'click' that the lock made when he turned the key sounded forced and slow.  
Something defiantely wasn't right. I backed up a little so the door wouldn't hit me. Arhtu knew I'd be by the door and would tell me back up. The door swung open and I knew right away it wasn't Arthur. My hackles went up and I lowered myself into an attack position.  
'Get out of my house,' I snarled. One guy whom, I vaguely recognized as Arthur's partner from when he visited a few weeks ago, swore.  
"I forget he had a dog!" The man next to him glared and pulled out a black shiny object. I wasn't a genius but I'd watched enough TV to know this was a robbery and the man had a gun. I admit a shiver of fear crept up my spine but I forced it down. Nobody was going to get Arthur's things.  
The man pointed the gun at my face and I realized this was it. Before he could pull the trigger I ran forward and jumped on him. He shouted and dropped the gun. I wasn't sure what to do now but I heard the click of another gun and jumped off of him just as his friend fired.  
The bullet hit the first man in the arm. I barked and howled as loud as I could hoping the neighbors would here. I ran forward again and bit the second mans leg hard. He shouted and dropped his gun too. I shook his leg hard and he fell kicking at my face.  
BANG! My eyes widened as a burning pain ripped through my side. I let go of the man's leg and saw Arthur's partner had picked up the first man's gone and fired. I staggered a bit and dropped with a whine. The first man snatched his gun back and pointed it at my face again.  
I stubbornly met his gaze with my own. Before he could fire I heard shouts from outside. Arthur's neighbor was there with his own gun.  
"Dallas Police! Drop your weapons!" I hadn't known Arthur's neighbor was a cop but God was I glad he was. The three men tried to run but the officer fired his own gun. He fired three times managing to wound each one before they got too far. The man ran to me and looked at my side.  
"Easy boy, easy. Such a good dog," he said soothingly. He reached for the phone and phone book. After a few moments he dialed a number.  
"Mr. Kirkland, it's me Joey. Three goons tried to rob your house but you dog here alerted me before they got far. Yes sir everything still here but I'm afraid your dogs been shot. I'll call the vet right away. Alright goodbye." The policeman smiled at me and dialed a diffrent number.  
I was feeling light headed and dizzy. I whined pathetically and the man stroked my ears in an attempt to comfort me. A few minutes later the police arrived to take the criminals away and they loaded me up into one of the police cars.  
"You're gonna be okay," was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur POV  
My heart stopped the minute I heard, "You're dog's been shot". My throat felt constricted and I couldn't breathe. I was momentarily stunned before asking what would happen to my dog. He said that they had a vet they used for their K-9 unit who could get the bullet out. I quickly scribbled down the address and raced out the door.  
At that moment I could care less if I got fired. My Alfie was hurt and possibly dying all because of some bastard robbers and the fact I had to go to work. I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could, I barely paid attention to the speed limit.  
Once arrived I was directed to the waiting room and told that Alfred had just been taken in for surgery to have the bullet removed. My neighbor was there and described to me what happened. I was stunned that my own partner would do this to me. Then I felt incredible rage. That bastard had hurt my Alfred! I could feel myself shaking with anger even as tears of concern rolled down my cheeks.  
After filling out some information for the police and some papers for the vet I sat and waited for them to tell me my precious dog was ok. My life had been so boring and lonely before I found that small little bundle of fur in a soaked card board box and brought him home.  
Alfred was the one who curled up next to me on cold nights. Alfred was the one who filled the big empty space in my house and bed. Alfred was the one who comforted me when I felt especially lonely. Alfred was the one who made me smile. As much as I wish I could say all that about a lover or a friend I couldn't, because I had no human comfort. No, my only comfort in my miserable life was my dog.  
I put my head in my hands and prayed that Alfie would be okay. I felt the tears fall faster as my thoughts strayed to those what if's. I shook my head a little. I wouldn't think about what would happen if Alfie didn't make it. Those negative thoughts would only make me more depressed and probably somehow karma me. Usually when somebody thinks something bad is going to happen it does.  
"Arthur Kirkland?"  
"Yes," I asked hopefully.  
"Your dog is going to be okay. He's still asleep right now but you can come see him if you like." I nodded my head vigorously. I followed the nurse into a kennel area. The kennels were like what you'd see out a shelter except with only two animals a cage or in some cases one. Alfred was in the back row the thrid one down. He had the kennel all to himself.  
I opened the door and stepped inside. I noticed blood stains on the bandage wrapped around his sides and the tears came back. They fell silently down my face as I rubbed the silky fur on his ears. A few minutes later the vet came in and smiled at me.  
"You have a very brave dog Mr. Kirkland. A strong one too. I want to keep him for two or three days to make sure it doesn't get infected but you can take him home after that."  
"Thanks you," was all I could say.  
I sat with Alfred for another minute before his blue eyes opened.  
"Ello love," I said softly my voice shaking. Alfred licked my hand and tried to scoot closer.  
"No, no poppet. Stay still," I mumbled as I moved closer to my pet. He laid his head on my lap and licked my hand again.  
"You're such a good boy Alfie. My hero." I kissed his head and nuzzled his cheek.  
"I'll come check up on you later. I promise," I whispered giving him one last kiss before getting up and walking out. I was going to come back, I hope Alfred knew that.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred POV  
I didn't want Arthur to go, but I knew he'd come back. I really hoped he came back.  
"U-u-um excuse me, are you...um Fiesty?" I recognized that voice. I hadn't heard it since I was a puppy though. Our mother named us after our personalities and said that a human would give us a real name.  
"Shy?" I turned my head. In the kennel next to me was a dog that looked just like me except his fur was much paler.  
"I'm actually Matthew now."  
"I'm Alfred now."  
"I'm glad you're ok. Mom and I were so worried when we saw you weren't with the rest of us."  
"What happened to you guys?"  
"The humans took us to a 'pound' and humans adopted us. By the way was that your human?"  
"Yeah! That was Arthur."  
"Arthur? My human works with an Arthur!"  
"Who's your human?"  
"Francis. He's always talking about how cute Athur was today or if he was upset or happy."  
Alfred knew who Francis was. He was always flirting with Arthur and a dozen other people. Alfred growled a little, he didn't like that his brother was mixed up with such a perv.  
"I know who he is." Matthew could sense how upset his brother was so he dropped it.

"Alfie! I'm back." I lifted my head and barked in greeting. Arthur stepped into the cage and hugged me.  
"Oh Al, it was so lonely last night wihtout you. I hardly slept." I whined and licked his cheek. I wanted to go home!  
"Arthur! What are you doing here, mon ami?"  
"Francis?!"  
"Oui. I'm picking up my darling Matthieu."  
"He looks like Alfred."  
"You're right he does!"  
"Maybe they're from the same litter?" Both dogs barked in agreement.  
"Mr. Kirkland. Alfred seems to be doing fine. If you want to take him home early."  
"I will." I wagged my tail excitedly. I got to go home!  
"Ah yes. I can't believe he would do that to you. Mon Dieu, you must scared. Being that house all alone."  
"Nope, I got Alfie."  
"Oui, but even I must face the fact that dogs will not live as long as a human. Surely there is some one in your life?"  
"No. And I fail to see how it's your business."  
"Because I too am looking for some one."  
Arthur blushed and rubbed my ears like he did when he was nervous and embarassed. I growled and felt the hackles on my back raise.  
'Not my Artie you perverted bastard!'  
"Well keep looking frog," Arthur teased. TEASED. There was no bite to it, just aplayful tone.  
'You're not seriously considering it!'  
"Will do, mon ami," Was it just me or was there an implied tone to the mon ami?  
I growled louder.  
"Oh, Alfie! I know your anxious to get home," Arthur soothed. I let my fur lie flat but shot a glare at Francis. Arthur had a nurse help carry me out to his car. I laid down in the front seat with my head on Arthur's lap. I knew I was just dog, I couldn't replace a human. Yet, I didn't want to share my Arthur. I didn't want him to fall in love. If he did he wouldn't need me as much. I knew how much I meant to Arthur, and I didn't want to loose that. Matthew seemed happy though. And if what Arthur said about Francis having a new lover every week was true it obviously didn't effect Mattie. But then again Francis had been like that since before Matthew and I. Matthew probably wasn't used to being literally everything to some one.  
If I could I would be Arthur's, but I was just a dog.  
'I wish I was human. Not for me, for Artie. If I was human I'd tell him I loved him everyday and snuggle with him whenever he wants. I cook some of those meals I've seen on cooking network (which I had turned on hoping Arthur would get the point). I would kiss him, whatever a kiss was. I just want to be Arthur's everything. I want to be his everything forever, not just until he finds a lover,' That was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred POV  
I don't know what I was expecting, but when I woke up curled next to Arthur bed I was sad. I was still a dog! I know this isn't tv. I can't just wish I was human and then I am, but I wanted with all my heart and soul. I wanted to be human. I whined and pressed closer to Arhur.  
I burried my face in his shoulder and whimpered. I never felt so sad, so scared. I was scared that Arthur wouldn't need me. I was scared that I would die at fifteen or twenty like most dogs. I didn't want to leave Arthur! I wanted to stay by his side, holding his hand tightly in my own. I wanted to take my last breath the same time he did.  
Despite being a dog I could feel wet mark run down my furry cheeks. I was crying! I let out a low howl and desperately pressed closer to my love.  
"What is it Alfie?" Arthur's soft voice asked. I felt his soft gentle had on the dome of my head.  
"Shhhh, Alfie. What's the matter poppet? Is your wound hurting you?" Arthur soothed. I shook my head and whined louder.  
'I want you Artie. I want to hold you, I want to tell you I love you, I want more than anything to show you that I love you,' I pleaded desperately in my mind.  
Arthur gently lifted my head and gasped at the doggy-tears running down my face. He pressed his forehead against mine and stroked my lupine face. How I longed to feel his touch against my skin. To be pressed skin to skin and not skin to fur. I wanted to return Arthur's gestures.  
"Oh my brave boy. Ssshhhh. I'm here love. I love you so much. What a good boy Alfie. Oh my Alfie, my dear sweet Alfie." I licked his cheeks and nuzzled him.  
"Let me get the sedative from the vet." I didn't need it, nor did I want it. But at this rate I would be too distraut to sleep. I allowed Arthur to slip out of bed and into the kitchen. He returned with a pill and a piece of hamburger. He stuffed the pill into it and I gulped it whole. I LOVED hamburgers. Arthur laid down and I placed my head on his chest. Arthur smiled and rubbed my cheeks and hummed a song. I felt the sedative work as my eyelids drooped.  
"Good night my sweet."

-Time Skip-  
Arthur wasn't back yet. He'd been spending a little extra time out after work. He'd been slowly coming home later and later.  
'What if Arthur doesn't need me anymore!' I whined at the thought and snuggled into the blanket on the bed. I had my eagle and my monkey beside me. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and whimpered.  
'Two hours. This is the longest he's been gone.'  
CRASH! I yelped as the loud sound of thunder shook the house.  
'No! No, no,no! Arthur! Arthur?! Where are you!? I need you! I don't want to be alone. Artie please! Please,' I howled desperately.  
ZZZZZT! The lights flickered.  
'NO!' I howled desperately again.  
ZZZZZT! The power went out.

Arthur POV  
"Francis, I had a wonderful time."  
"Honhonhon, anytime mon ami."  
CRASH!  
"Was that thunder?!"  
"Oui. Why?"  
"Oh no, Alfie! I had a great time but I have to go. Alfie panics at thunder storms."  
"Very well, I will see you later." Arthur nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

-Time Skip-  
"Alfie!" I cried flinging the door open. The power was out which meant it was freezing in the house. I quickly set up the back up heater and lit some candles.  
"Alfie?"  
There! Huddled on th ebed was a shaking mass. I ran over to the bed and pulled the covers back. Alfred was in a restless sleep. His eyes srunched sloce and his whole body trembling. I kicked my shoes off and lay beside him. I rested my head on his broad furry back.  
"Ssssh, love. I'm here." Alfred's eyes snapped open and he licked me. I hugged him and kissed him.  
"I love you Alfie. I'm so sorry. I was spending time with Francis. I think I might really love him." I saw him snort and pull away.  
"Oh no, don't worry. You'll always be my favorite boy. My good, sweet, Alfie. I love you Alfie," I murmered and kissed him again. Alfred settled down with his head on my chest.  
"I love you, but I need human comfort. I need a lover. You'll always have a special place in my heart. If you were human Alfie I'd marry you in a heartbeat. I know you love me, I know you would protect me, I know you would do anything for me. You'd be perfect for me if you were human, but you're not. I want Francis to be part of my life, and I guess I got so cought up in that that I forgot about other things. I promise Alfie. I'll always spend time with you. Good night, my love."

Alfred POV  
'Oh Artie. If only you knew how much I loved you, if only you knew how much your words meant to me. If only you knew how scared I am that you will love another more than me. I trust you Arthur. I know you wouldn't abandon me, but...I don't like sharing. You're mine. I want you to be only mine, but I will not deprive you of something that makes you happy. If Francis hurts you I swaer to God, no matter what Mattie says, I'll bit him, shred him up, burry him in the back yard, and pee on his grave.'


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred POV  
I was woken up by the loud bang of the door being flung open.  
'Not another robbery!' I growled. But instead of robbers an excited Arthur ran into the room and did a flying leap onto the bed. He's never done that before, NEVER. He's also never ever slammed the door open...and what the hell!? He's never rolled around on the bed blushing and giggling like a lunatic.  
"Alfred!" He cheered hugging me to him. Huh, I could get used to that.  
"I've got the best news ever! Francis and I are official. He's coming over for dinner tonight and bringing Matthew."  
'UGH! No, Arthur, that is not the 'best news ever'. It's the absolute worst! What about me?' But I could see how important this was to Arthur. He'd been going out with Francis for about three months now! So far he kept his promise about not forgetting me, but now they were official!  
"I'm going to take a shower and change. Francis said he might come over early to help cook. It's not like I can't do it myself. I mean you like my cooking, right Alfie?" I whined and buried my head under the covers. I received a light playful smack on the butt. Again I blushed, the image of him doing that to me as a human didn't help.  
"Oh belt up git, you're not starved." I wagged my tail. I kept my face buried though. I wish Arthur wouldn't strip in front of me!

Time Skip  
I heard the bedroom door open and turned to look at Arthur. I blushed so red I thought my fur would turn red! Arthur was wearing some of his punk clothes, the clothes he only wore on weekends, and when some of his friends visited from England.  
"Francis said I needed to loosen up. I was going to try and look a bit more classy. What do you think Alfie?" I wanted to puke. He was wearing that for Francis!  
Damn perv, making my Artie strut his stuff, but that was the pot calling the kettle black. He looked...wow! But he needn't show Francis that.  
I woofed and nudged him back towards the bedroom.  
"classier it is. You're right I don't know what the bloody hell I was thinking." He closed the door and opened it again a moment later. He was wearing a dark green button down, and black slax.  
I barked in approval. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Arthur opened it and was immediately pulled into a kiss.  
'Really, at least say high first, frog. And they call me an animal.'  
"Hello, mon amour."  
"Francis!" Arthur blushed. Francis smirked and followed Arthur into the kitchen.  
"Hey Matt."  
"Hey, Al...look I know you don't like Francis but he's not all bad."  
"He could say hello instead of shoving his tongue down Arthur's throat."  
Mattie and I played with some of my toys and went outside. I may not like Francis, but Arthur looked so happy that I didn't want to interrupt. I went outside without barking at Arthur to let him know. As me and Matt sniffed around the yard I saw the back door open and Francis step out with his cell phone.  
"Hello? Joan! I didn't know you were back in town. I've missed you too, mon amour. No sorry, I'm at a friend's house. No nothing important. I can slip off after dinner and you and I can...erm...have fun."  
"What! Matt!"  
"Ugh! Joan's a really pretty blonde French women. She and Francis were together in High School and have had an on off relationship. I've seen him ruin it with some good guys and girls over her."  
"He's cheating on Arthur!"  
"I guess, I'm sorry Al."  
"I'm not the one you should feel sorry for! That low life I gonna-"  
"No Al! If you go after Francis now Arthur will get mad at you." Matt was right and I hated it.  
Time Skip  
It made me sick. I could tell Matthew was disturbed too. Francis had started a make-out session with Arthur on the couch. Arthur was getting into it. He moaned and let Francis push him down to lay on the couch. Francis hovered over him sucking on his neck and stroking his side.  
"I can't believe it he's gonna blow Artie and then go off with some French bimbo!" Matthew shuffled nervously. Francis' phone vibrated and he stopped. Arthur whined and pulled at Francis' shirt.  
"One minute mon amour." Francis read the text and sent a quick reply.  
"Who was that?"  
"Nobody important." He and Arthur continued. Arthur's foot hit the coffee table knocking off Francis' phone.  
Curious, I wondered over to the phone and read the text.  
'Francis, I'm at your house. When are you coming home. Oh and by the way, I see you're wearing the jacket I sent you. Well it seems I left my bra in the pocket from last time.'  
'I'll be home soon, and don't worry nobody's seen it.'  
"The bra! If I show Arthur he'll kick Francis out!"  
"Ok." Matthew shrugged, this was just too much for the poor guy. I went over to the coat rack and began tugging on the jacket. It wouldn't come off and before I could stop it the whole coat rack fell. Arthur and Francis jumped apart.  
"Hey!"  
"Alfred, no! Let go of Francis' jacket."  
"That was a gift!" I growled and shook it a bit. Francis reached for it and I snapped at his hand.  
"ALFRED! Bad dog!" I flinched. Arthur was coming towards me. It occurred to me that he'd never spanked me before. As a puppy I'd been energetic and done my share of bad things, but nothing severe enough to get spanked.  
I dug around in the pocket and grabbed what I was looking for just as Arthur's hand came down, hard. I yelped and dropped the bra. Arthur froze.  
"Francis? What's this?"  
"Nothing."  
"Were you seeing somebody else."  
"Oui, but that was before you, she and I are over. I ran over and grabbed the phone which had vibrated again. Francis lunged for it but I avoided him and dropped it at Arthur's feet. He read the screen and his face went red.  
"LYING BASTARD! Get out of my house, and don't come back! We are done. So get out!" He screeched. Francis ran around for his things and he and Matthew left.  
'Ha! Good riddance.' My celebration ended when I heard the bedroom door slam closed and Arthur crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred POV  
I wondered over and sat outside the bedroom door. I whined and scratched at it hoping that Artie would let me in.  
"Go away Alfred. Not now." I whined and laid down.  
'I'm not going anywhere. You need me.' It took longer than I thought but eventually the door opened. Arthur was wrapped up in the quilt with his hair messed up and eyes red. He was still beautiful. He collapsed on the floor next to me and buried his head in my back. His hands fisted in my fur.  
"Oh Alfred. I'm so sorry. You were right about him. I saw how you growled and snarled at him, I thought you were just jealous."  
'I was.'  
"B-b-but," Arthur sniffled and snuggled closer to me.  
"Do you think he ever loved me?"  
'I don't know, but it's his loss.'  
"I feel crazy, talking to a dog. But obviously your all I've got. No human wants to be around me." Arthur whimpered. I whined and licked the tears off his face.  
"Sometimes Al, I swear you were human," he chuckled.  
"I'm done dating. If I have to die alone then so be it."  
'Aw, Artie don't say that. You're breaking my heart here.'  
Arthur got up and collapsed onto the bed.  
"Come here Al." I jumped up next to him. He lifted the edge of the blanket. I crawled under and laid with my head next to his on the pillow and my paw draped over him. Arthur scooted closer until his nose was only a hair away from mine.  
"I wish you were human. I love you Alfie. You love me don't you?" I woofed and licked his cheeks and hands and neck. Arthur giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
"Ok, ok I get it. I know you love me." He sighed and shifted so that he could bury his head in the ruff around my neck.  
"Good night love."  
'Good night Artie. I wish I was human too.'

The next morning I yawned and stretched. Something didn't feel right. My body felt bigger, heavier. I looked down and instead of seeing a furry leg and a paw I saw a human arm and hand.  
"What the-" I gasped. Was that my voice?  
"Hello?" Oh my God! It was me. I was human! I looked down at Arthur, still sleeping peacefully. My breath caught in my throat. This was it! I leaned down and...and what. Wake him up?  
'Hi, I'm Alfred. You know your dog? Yeah that's me. Oh by the way I'm totally in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Yeah that would work. Then again maybe it would. Arthur was a big fan of magic and stuff, so maybe he'd believe it. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the quilt. I felt a smile tug at my human lips. I leaned down and pressed my cheek against Arthur's.  
I sighed in absolute bliss. I could die happy. Nothing could describe how good it felt to finally feel Arthur's soft, warm cheek against my own. I moved up to his hair and nuzzled it. His hair was soft and tickled my nose and lips. My hand came up and I ran my fingers through it. I moved my face back down so that it was level with his.  
I leaned my forehead against his and my body shuddered from the pure bliss the small contact brought me. My fingers traced his lips and cheeks and ran lightly down his neck. Suddenly Arthur's green eyes snapped open.  
'Uh oh.'  
"What the bloody hell!" He shouted and jumped back. He almost fell out of bed. I reached forward and grabbed his arm.  
"Who the hell are you?! And why the hell are you in my bed naked!?"  
I blushed. I'd been so caught up in Arthur I failed to notice I was naked.  
'I miss fur now.'  
"Where's my dog? Alfred!"  
"Arthur, calm down please. It's me, I'm Alfred."  
"Bull shit! Alfie!? What have you done with him!?" Arthur screeched flinging his arm at me. I caught it and held his other wrist down.  
"Artie, it's me. I'm Alfie. Really. Look!" Arthur froze and truly looked at me for a minute. His eyes widened a little and then they landed on the collar. It was still around my neck. I slowly released one of his arms and pointed to the superman dog tag.  
"You gave me that for our second anniversary. Right after you had to go to work and some people broke into your house to rob it. I got shot fighting them off." I pointed to the small scar on my side. It was much more visible without the fur.  
"Oh my God! Alfred?" Arthur whispered.  
I nodded and let go of him. Arthur hesitantly raised his hand. He stopped and it hovered by my cheek for a minute. I leaned forward and put my cheek against his hand.  
Arthur cupped my cheek, his thumb rubbing in smooth circles. I smiled and turned my head a little. I wasn't too sure about this but I saw Francis do it and hoped I could do it right. I put my lips against his palm. Arthur blushed.  
"Artie?" His head snapped up. I leaned forward and put my lips against his.  
"I love you," I mumbled. Arthur turned bright red and sputtered. I moved closer again and he moved back, falling against the headboard. I put my arms on either side of his head and leaned down. I put my lips against his again.  
"You do want this don't you? You said you wished I was human. I've wished that too. I don't know why it happened this time, but I'm glad. I'm glad because I can finally make you happy. I've wanted to hold you, comfort you, tell you I love. You mean the world to me Arthur. You don't need anybody else, because I can be your everything. I'd do anything for you, you know I would. I love you so, so, so, much. So please, please say you love me too." Arthur was smiling happily with tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Alfred. Of course I love you." My face lit up.  
"But,"  
'Oh.'  
"But, I'm not sure I'm ready for all this. What you said, it made me so happy. It was the sweetest nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, but after last night. I just need time Alfred and so do you. You're human now, there are other options out there. People you've never met that you might really like. I can't let you dive into a relationship with me before you get to know anyone." I growled but nodded.  
"Can I still hug you?" Arthur nodded and I moved back so he could sit up. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and pulled him close. Arthur sighed happily and buried his face in my chest.  
Suddenly he jerked away, his face bright red.  
"Alfred! You're still naked!"


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur POV  
I pulled away from Alfred and went over to my dresser. Alfred sat on the bed watching me with curious blue eyes. I grabbed a new shirt, some pants and went into the bathroom to change.  
"I highly doubt you can wear anything I own. My boxers might be tight on you but they should fit." I handed him a pair and turned around. After a few minutes of shuffling I heard Alfred clear his throat. He seemed to have figured out how to put boxers on the right way and was smiling proudly at me. I smiled a little at how ridiculously cute he still was.  
"Alright then, how about some of last nights left-overs for breakfast?" Alfred nodded and tried to stand up. Alfred gasped as he legs shook and gave out on him.  
"Alfred!" I ran over and knelt down next to him.  
"Ugh, sorry. I'm not used to walking on two legs yet." I smiled and offered him my hand. He took it and got to his feet. He swayed a little but managed to steady himself. I slung his arm over my shoulder and supported him into the kitchen. It took a little bit but the muscles in his legs adjusted and he was able to stand for a few minutes on his own. He still wasn't able to walk more than a few steps on his own.  
He was practicing the whole time I warmed up the food and made my tea. I heard a loud thud and was by his side again.  
"Shit! Why is this so hard? I'm sorry Artie, I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble," Alfred mumbled with a blush. I smiled gently and ruffled his hair.  
"It's alright. You're doing good." I hauled him to his feet again and we sat down to eat.  
I should have expected him to have trouble with that too. It was cute watching him wiggle his thumbs with a grin on his face, but when it came to actually using them, well poor Alfie was at a loss. His hands trembled and dropped his spoon and it's contents onto the table with a clatter.  
Alfred was frowning and finally slumped with a huff.  
"I should have stayed a dog. I can't do anything right," he whined. I smiled and walked over to him. I wiped the table off and picked up the spoon. He watched me closely and then raised his wide blue eyes to meet my warm green one. I placed the spoon in his hands and positioned his fingers so he could grip the spoon better.  
"Like this," I instructed helping him eat his first few bites. After that he got the hang of it himself and the rest of the meal passed without incident. Almost. Alfred had difficulty raising the cup and the orange juice that had been inside spilled all over.  
Alfred cursed again and threw the plastic cup across the room. He pushed away from the table and tried to run to my room but again his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor.  
"Alfie?"  
"I hate this! I can't do anything! I'm trying Artie, really but it's not working. I was kidding myself if I thought I could just wake up human! I'm such a bother to you, and look at the mess I made." Alfred had tears running down his cheeks. I sank down next to him and hugged him, the sticky orange juice getting on me too.  
"Arthur! Your clothes!"  
"It's alright." I hugged Alfred closer and kissed the tears away gently.  
"Alfred, you wanted to be human for me right? Well then, it's only right that I help you. I'm here for you Alfred, and I won't give up on you. So please don't give up either." Alfred sniffled and buried his head in my neck.  
"It' just so hard Artie."  
I ran my hand through his hair hoping to soothe him.  
"I know it's hard to adjust. It must be horrible for you. I'm sorry, love. But it'll get better," I whispered. I coudl feel the tears stop and the tension leave Alfred's shoulders.  
"Come on, you can help clean." Alfred nodded and I helped him up and back into the kitchen.  
"Scrape off any extras that aren't worth saving into the trash please." Alfred nodded. He carefully picked up one plate and walked slowly over to the trash can. He leaned on the wall and used the fork to scrape off the leftovers. Then repeated the process with the second.  
I smiled and took the plates from him.  
"Thank you. Now, get the cups and silverware for me." Again Alfred nodded, happy that he was actually helping. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips as I gave a quick rinse to the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher.  
"Now the hard part. Cleaning the orange juice." I had put that off since it would be the hardest task for Alfred. However, if I put off cleaning the sticky substance any longer I'd never get it off the floor. I got a hand towel wet and rubbed some soap on it.  
"Alfred, get down on your hands and knees please." He did as told but he looked up at me confused. I knelt next to him and put the towel down on the floor. I rubbed in fast small circles and the scrubbed between the cracks in the tile.  
"Can you clean the floor like I just did while I clean the table and chair?"  
"Sure!" He took the hand towel from me and copied my motions exactly. I smiled and got another towel so I could clean. When we were done I put the towels in with some other laundry that needed to be done.  
"Ok, now to get you cleaned up."  
"Um, Artie. How we gonna do that?"  
"A bath." Alfred had been a water breed and always loved bath. But now that he was human he looked nervous. I lead him into the bathroom and drew him a nice warm bath.  
"For now you should take baths. Just until you can stand on your own long enough to take a shower. Wait one minute please."  
I left the room and returned with a tape measure. I measured Alfred's waist and chest like a tailor would.  
"Do you need help washing your hair and getting back out?" I didn't want to embarrass him but I also didn't want him hurt.  
He blushed a light crimson and nodded.  
"I could use some help with my hair but If I use the rug I should be able to get out and get into your room by myself." I nodded and moved the rug over so he could step out onto it without having to worry about slipping. I waited for him to get in but then realized that he was shy.  
I smiled and turned around so that he could undress and slide into the bubble bath. I secretly thanked God I thought of bubbles. I turned back around when he cleared his throat. My shirt was already ruined so I slipped it off and tossed it into the hamper for the next load of laundry. I grabbed the wash cloth and dipped it in the tub.  
I grabbed the body soap and scrubbed the wash cloth with it, once I was sure it had enough soap on it I gently began to rub at Alfred's neck and shoulders where some of the juice had splashed. I worked my way down his arm and had him rub his sticky fingers against it.  
"Do you think you can do the rest?" He nodded blushing again and gently took the rag from me. He scrubbed his stomach and chest and his hand moved under the water to get it off his legs where it had spilled onto his lap.  
"Close your eyes," I requested softly. Alfred nodded and closed them. I took a cup of warm clean water from the sink and dumped it onto his head. He spluttered and coughed a bit then opened his eyes to look at me.  
"Oops. Sorry love. Keep your mouth closed and hold your breath when I do that. I'll tell you when I'm going to do it." Alfred nodded and sat back and closed his eyes again. I scrubbed the citrus smelling shampoo into his hair. Rubbing in slow gently circles, kind of like when I cleaned the floor. I scratched lightly at his scalp and enjoyed hearing the small gasp then moan.  
I smiled somewhat deviously and added a little more pressure. Alfred sighed and leaned back against me to get more. I giggled softly, not wanting him to hear and then pull away embarrassed. It was just so adorable knowing that Alfie still liked having his head scratched. I stopped scratching and ran my fingers through his hair, rubbing soothing swirls on his temples.  
I ran my hands through it again and stopped by his ear. I wonder if he still likes having them scratched. So I rubbed behind his ears, scratching lightly. Alfred let out another moan and practically melted. I felt myself blush and moved my hands out of his hair to wash them off in the water. Alfred groaned and let out a childish whine. I smiled at how cute he could be but I was definitely blushing harder.  
Alfred's reaction to having his ears scratched had sounded like...the noises one would make during sex. His moan had been huskier than the others and the way he had shuddered before going limp. I blushed and shook my head. I really needed to get away from those thoughts. I looked at Alfred's face. It was tinted pink but I couldn't tell why.  
Why did he have to be so darn cute!?  
"I'm going to rinse the soap off."Alfred took a deep breath and nodded. I dumped the water over his head again and waited for it to stop running.  
"Okay, breathe, but keep your eyes closed." Alfred let out the breath he'd been holding and took another one.  
"Ready?" He nodded and I dumped another cup of water onto his head.  
"Okay, you're done." Alfred opened his eyes and blinked a few times.  
"I'll leave a pair of boxers on the bed for you. Here," I handed him a towel and left the room. I pulled on a new shirt and waited for Alfred to come out, just in case he needed help. I heard the bathroom door open and Alfred walked out with the towel tied around his waist. The knot was flimsy and wouldn't hold very long.  
I sighed and motioned him to come over.  
"Let me tie it so it doesn't fall down." Alfred turned crimson but let me. I undid the knot but made sure the towel didn't slide down and inch. Even though I was tempted. I tied the towel into a tight knot.  
"I'm going to the store to get groceries and I'll stop by a thrift shop or a mall to get you some clothes okay. Anything in particular you want?"  
Alfred perked up and smiled an unbelievably perfect hollywood smile.  
"Anything with Marvel or Heroes on it!" I snorted softly but had an affectionate grin on my face. As soon as I was out the door I smirked. I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I was almost positive I'd seen a tent in the towel around Alfred's waist.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Alfred POV  
'What's wrong with me!?' First I can't even walk straight let alone stand, then I can't use a fork and spoon, plus he had to help me bathe! Bathe! But that's not what was worrying me. What was bothering me was the awkward feeling in between my legs.  
When Arthur had washed my hair it had felt nice. It went from nice to really nice when he started scratching my head. I knew he was smiling and giggling and even I had to admit it was kinda funny. But when he'd scratched my ears. Oh God!  
It had felt almost unbearably good. A tingley sensation went down my spine and warmed my body. I'd shuddered at how good it felt. I knew Artie noticed because he stopped. Not abruptly like he was grossed out by it, he was probably embarrassed.  
I sat on his bed fiddling with the knot on the towel. The small tent in the towel was still visible. But what was I supposed to do! Curiously I reached down and ran a finger over the bulge in the towel. I moaned and bucked up involuntarily. That had felt...amazing!  
I ran my finger over it again, applying more pressure this time. I needed more. I could feel my face turn crimson as I reached under the towel and gripped myself. I had to bite my other hand to keep myself from moaning too loud. I squeezed and rubbed myself my hips bucking wildly. I just couldn't seem to finish it though! What the hell was missing!?  
I growled deep in my throat. What the hell was this in the first place! I wanted to ask Arthur but after they way he acted earlier...no. It would be too embarrassing. Arthur...His face entered my mind. I knew every detail of it. My mind flashed back to the night Francis came over.  
Arthur's green eyes had darkened with lust and moans of pleasure had slipped from his open lips as Francis' tongue twirled around his. I moaned again and squeezed harder as I imagined myself in Francis' place. Making Arthur moan and squirm underneath me.  
My face darkened another shade of crimson as I pictured Arthur's pale slim fingers touching me like this. Telling me this was perfectly normal and that everything would be okay. Oh God! If I had been paying attention I would have realized I'd shouted that out loud.  
Panting and sated I flopped back on the bed. I laid there, taking deep breaths while my thoughts wandered to where Arthur was. I wiped my hand off on the towel and curled up. I felt tired and sluggish. I needed a nap...

I felt warmth around me and a weight settle on top of me. Something warm and soft trailed up my neck sucking and nipping in just the right places. I raised my hips and groaned. Suddenly lips were pressed to my ear and a familiar yet unfamiliar voice whispered, "Does it feel good Alfred?"  
Arthur's voice was quiet but the words were laced with a promise. I don't know of what, but I knew it would be good. I moaned out a yes.  
"Good boy," And then he bit down. Nipping and sucking on the earlobe as he grinded against me. I moaned and brought my hands up to cup his ass. His hot breath against my ear after he licked it sent shivers down my spine and I bucked up against him.  
"More," I pleaded. Arthur smirked and kissed down my jaw line nipping at the juncture of my ear and jaw. He reached my lips and lapped teasingly at them. I opened my mouth and waited. But Arthur wasn't done teasing me. He pulled back and kissed my nose, cheeks, hair, neck.  
"Arthur! Please!" I whined. My blue eyes were now fully open and he could see the pathetic need and desire in them. His face softened and he leaned down to kiss me chastely. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and flipped our positions.  
Arthur looped his arms around my neck and we shared a slow passionate kiss. There was no tongue but it was still full of emotion. We pulled away panting and went back to kissing. This time I inserted my tongue into his mouth.  
I licked and teased every inch of his moist cavern before the dizzying lack of oxygen made me pull away.  
"Such a greedy animal." I growled and bit his collar bone before kissing the wound softly. Arthur worked on leaving a nice hickey on me while I teased his earlobe like he'd done to me. Once Arthur was satisfied with the mark he'd left I lowered my own head and began to litter his neck with my own marks.  
I worked my way down to his nipples and sucked and licked at them. My hand toying with one of them while the other was running up and down his sides before lowering to his leg. I ran my hand up and down it. He moaned and wrapped it around my hips.  
"Alfie, hurry!" I nodded and pulled away. I continued to kiss down his body, worshipping it with my loving gentle touch and my passionate kisses.  
"What do I do now?" I watched as Arthur took out a bottle of lotion and prepared himself. He squirted some more into his hand and rubbed it onto my cock. I moaned and bucked at the sensation. As soon as that was done I plunged into his warm tight body...

Arthur POV

I unlocked the door to my home and stepped inside. It was unusually quiet. I wasn't expecting him to be wandering around but I thought he would at least call out a greeting. I went to my bedroom to see if he was okay. I smiled at the adorable sight.  
Alfred was curled up on my bed, his cheeks flushed a light pink. I walked over and smoothed his bangs out of his face. I frowned when I noticed that they were sticking to his forehead and sweat was running down his body. I leaned over and touched my forehead to his. He was warm but didn't have a fever.  
"Arthur," I heard Alfred moan. But he was still fast asleep.  
"I love you...Arhtur!" Alfred's hips jack-knifed up and he flopped over onto his back panting. His hazy blue eyes opened and met mine. It took a few moments before either of us realized what happened. And when we did both our face erupted in crimson blushes.

This was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur POV  
"I'm sorry. I-I-I don't know what's wrong with me...I just-" Alfred stuttered his face still crimson. He whimpered a little and hid his face in the pillow.  
"Please, don't hate me. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong." I was confused for a minute then it hit me. Alfred didn't know what just happened. He thought there was something wrong with him.  
Bloody hell. This is why I don't have kids.  
"Alfred, I don't hate you. There's nothing wrong. It's normal."  
Alfred turned his head so one eye was showing.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You're an adult Alfred. And well, if you were still a dog I guess it'd be called, 'going into heat'."  
"Oh, I know what that is!"  
"Yes, well, with humans it can happen any time one person is physically attracted to another. It's normal Alfred." Alfred sat up and sighed.  
"Phew, I thought I was sick." I smiled and ruffled his hair. Suddenly a thought occurred to me and I couldn't help giggling.  
"What?"  
"You're lucky I kept forgetting to ask the vet about getting you fixed."  
Alfred's face paled and he shifted so he was sitting criss-cross.  
I laughed at his reaction, and totally forgetting about his dream earlier, I leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
"Why don't we try on the clothes I brought you, hmm?"  
"Okay!"  
His childish excitement was endearing I couldn't help but smile softly. In the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Alfred had called my name, even said he loved me. Of course he'd been saying that since he could talk, and apparently before that too. Of course I loved Alfred and now that he was human there should be nothing holding me back from flinging myself at him.  
I handed him a Superman t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. Alfred slipped into the bathroom to try them on. I guess the only thing was keeping me from flinging myself at the tall, tan, bright-eyed, blond was my own insecurity. He was a dog. He never got to spend too much time around other people. And well, I'll be honest he was a looker. Now that he was human every man and women would be flinging themselves at him.  
Why would he choose dull old me when he could have some bubbly, big-boobed, blonde women. Then again...he had fantasized about me. So at least there had to be a physical attraction. And Alfred's words sounded so sweet and loving. Why Didn't I give it a chance?  
"They fit great!" I looked up as Alfred exited the bathroom. I blushed. It fit perfectly well. The black fabric of the t-shirt stretched against his broad chest. I had been a so busy focusing on NOT looking when I'd helped him bathe that I'd totally missed how muscular Alfred had become. None of this was helping my current situation.  
"Huh?" Alfred blinked and looked at me.  
"Artie are you in heat too?" I blushed and squeaked.  
"What!?" Alfred came closer and lightly touched my erection.  
"It's hard." He stated. I blushed and looked away only to have Alfred force me to look at him again. His eyes held genuine curiosity and concern.  
"Hey, before...I tried to fix mine. Touching felt good but it wasn't enough. I thought about you. Maybe...if I helped you now it would go faster. And maybe I can learn how to better fix it when mine gets hard too!"  
Alfred was being sincere. There was a childish innocence in his eyes and it was so cute I couldn't turn him down. And what the hell! When one has a tall, handsome, sexy, muscular, man in front of you, willing to jack you off, go for it.  
"Ok I'll show you. Take your clothes back off."


	14. Chapter 14

I felt my eyes widen. Was Arthur being serious!? Holy shit! Arthur was stripping right in front of me, and he was being a damn tease about it. Arthur slowly pulled his shirt off and twirled it a little before flinging it onto the chair in the corner of the room.  
"What's wrong Alfred?" My mouth opened and closed uselessly. Arthur smiled softly and walked over to me.

He placed both hands on my chest and looked up at me with lustful green eyes.

"Of course, if you've changed your mind.." He trailed off. I gulped and shook my head. God I wanted this. Arthur smirked and began walking backwards. I felt the back of my knees hit the bed. Arthur shoved slightly and I took the hint. I sat down so that now I was eye level with his crotch.

I looked back up at Arthur and my mouth watered. Arthur ran his hands through his hair, his back arching slightly. He then proceeded to run one hand down his body. He paused at his nipple and smirked at me.

"Men's nipples can be rather sensitive too. Of course, usually only the bottom in a relationship likes this some people who don't usually bottom like it too." He informed in a know-it-all tone. It made me growl low in my throat. Apparently that's what Arthur wanted because he let out an breathy moan.

He swirled his finger around the hardening nipple, ghosting over the area but not actually touching the nipple. He gave it a light pinch before continuing downward and slowly removing his belt and his pants. When he was standing there panting in his boxers he stopped.

"Like what you see?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him to me and mouthed the bulge in his boxers. Arthur gasped and then bucked at the sensation.

"Does that answer your question?" Arthur moaned. I flipped over so he was laying underneath me on the bed.

"Bastard, you knew exactly what to do!" Arthur accused.

"It's called 'instinct' babe." I teased. Before Arthur could say anything else I kissed him. My mouth moved passionately against his. Arthur sighed, allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. He groaned and rubbed his tongue against mine. I smirked and was really enjoying it when he bit down hard.

"Ouch!"

"That's for using me, git."

"And what do you call this?" Arthur blushed and grumbled. I smirked and bit down on his collar bone. I repeated the actions from my dreams, biting and sucking down Arthur's body, worshipping my little Brit.

"Um, okay this part I don't know." Arthur sighed. He reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion. He popped it open and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Pay attention, okay." I nodded and watched as Arthur fingered himself. However, that proved to be to much for me. I needed some kind of stimulation, his moans were too sexy, too needy. I ground against his leg, snarling like the dog I once was. I came once. And panted out an apology.

I continued to rub against Arthur and within moments my erection was back to life. Arthur poured a generous amount onto his hand and spread it onto my dick. I moaned and bucked into his hand as he roughly stroked me.

Finally he pulled his hand back. I hooked his legs over my shoulders and pushed in slowly.

"Ahhh!" Oh GOD! It was so warm and the twitching muscles of Arthur's ass were so erotic. I clung to the very last shred of sanity and waited till he was ready, even though my instinct was to pound into him.

"Alfred, God! Move!" Taking that as the okay I thrust into him. I started off slow and then gained speed. I must have done something right because Arthur screamed.

"Bloody..hnnngh...ahhh...hell! Alfie~! Guh! Hah...do that...aaaa...ahn...again!" I nodded and pounded into him again. Arthur screamed again and dug his nails into my back. The scratching only turned me on more.

Words slipped from my mind and I was growling and panting again but that seemed to arouse Artie further. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I bit down on his neck and came hard inside him, bucking wildly to ride out the orgasm. Arthur screamed again and came onto our chests.

We both collapsed into a sweaty sticky heap. I pulled out and cuddled up to Arthur, wrapping my arms around him. I lavished his face with kisses, breathing out sleepy 'I love you's'. Arthur snuggled into me with a content sigh.

"I love you too, Alfred."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being so short. I appreciate all of your comments and opinions. So I will be adding to Man's Best Friend, however it will no longer be strictly USUK. Introducing Gerita, Spamano, and Prucan!**

Arthur POV

There was simply no denying it now. I was in love. Of course I was still scared that Alfred would meet somebody else but I guess I would just have to suck it up if that happened.  
So far though the only thing that changed was Alfred and the fact that Matthew had come to live with us. Alfred had spent the past two months perfecting being human, but despite being human he could still understand his brother perfectly. Apparently Francis' girlfriend was going to be staying and she hated dogs.  
As much as I love having a dog around it is awkward because he's Alfred's brother. I wish I could find a way to make him human too, but I have no idea how it happened in the first place.  
A knock on the door interrupted his thinking. He carefully got up off the couch where Alfred had fallen asleep next to him. when he opened the door a small smirk came to his face.  
"What do you want?"  
"Mein awesome self and mein bruder got transferred here. So I figured I'd stop by and see an old drinking buddy."  
Arthur rolled his eyes. Same old Gilbert. He stood aside and let the albino in.  
Matthew came up to him and Gilbert's smirk instantly turned into a smile.  
"I thought you liked cats. Hallo doggy." Gilbert stuck his hand out for Matthew to sniff.  
"Yes well dogs have grown on me. His name is Matthew."  
"Hiya, Mattie. Vest vould be jealous."  
"Why?"  
"Had to leave our dogs vith a friend. Zhe company vouldn't pay zhe extra money to find a place zhat allows dogs."  
I nodded and lead Gilbert into the living room.  
"Alfred, wake up we have company." Alfred woke up and greeted Gilbert.  
We talked about the past and going to Hetalia High together. Chatted about some old friends and the wild party's we went to.  
"Woops. It's seven. I promised Vest I'd be back at five. Vell see ya around. Take care birdie." He cooed to Matthew before leaving.  
'Birdie?' Matt questioned.  
"Hey, Artie what was the whole birdie thing?"  
"Oh. He's referring to his pet, Gilbird."  
"Somebody's conceited."  
'And awesome,' Matt pointed out.  
"Whatever." I just laughed at the two.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur POV  
I groaned and slammed my head onto the table.  
"Artie, babe what's wrong?"  
"I got an invitation to my school reunion. What the bloody hell are they thinking the entire school was exchange students!"  
"Well, maybe some of them will be there."  
"That's the problem."  
"I think it'd be fun. I can meet some of your friends."  
"They're not my friends!"  
"Well you don't have to go." Alfred looked a little disappointed. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Wait a minute. Francis went to that school and of course he'd show up to show off.  
"You know what Alfie. I will go, it gives me a chance to show you off."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes now go get ready."

- TIME SKIP-  
"This was a bad idea." I was so nervous that I could feel my stomach turning over.  
Alfred put a comforting hand on my knee.  
"We can go home."  
"No. We've come all this way, might as well stick around." Alfred smiled and kissed me.  
Matthew grunted behind us. I left the windows rolled down a little. I hated leaving him home alone after what happened to Alfred.  
We walked inside and I was shocked by how many people were there.  
Gilbert was leaned against a corner looking like he was forced to come here. His brother, a strict looking, tall, blonde german with a heavy accent, was holding onto a bouncy Italian. I recognized Feliciano he and Ludwig had dated even back then.  
He recognized me and bounced over.  
"Ciao! Ve, look at what-a Ludwig bought-a me!" I looked down and smiled when I saw the small silver band with a red stone on it set to look like a tomato.  
"Congratulations!" I was truly happy for them.  
"Ve, who's that?" I blushed and took Alfred's hand.  
"This is my boyfriend, Alfred."  
"Oh! Gil told-a us about you! Ve, you really are a hunk!"  
"Feli!" Ludwig scolded. The Italian ignored him and shook Alfred's hand.  
"Heh, good to know somebody likes me."  
"Honestly, you make it sound like I neglect you."  
"Have you tasted your cooking?" I smacked him playfully on the chest.  
After talking to Feli a few more minutes I walked off to get a drink and the Italian ran over to greet his brother. I noticed Antonio, Lovino's lover looked nervous and was whispering excitedly to Gilbert who smirked at him.  
I spent the next few minutes talking to Tino and Berwald, who had gotten married right after high school and Elizabeta and Roderich, whom I've always liked. The conversation was nice til Gil groped Elizabeta causing her to smack him and an angry Austrian to start yelling.  
My friend Kiku and Alfred got along great as soon as the subject of video games came up. Kiku's oldest brother walked in with a very intimidating Russian behind him. Ivan had been the school bully, though somewhat unintentionally. Like Berwald he happened to be rather tall and that alone was enough to scare people. Berwald, however stoic he may be, had a very obvious soft spot for the small Finn. Ivan had been all creepy smiles and forced cheerfulness.  
It was amazing how Yao had managed to change him. Ivan's false happiness turned into a rather genuine smile, though he was still creepy. My old friends from the magic club Lukas and Vladimir both seemed to rather like Alfred, though he was intimidated by Vlad's fang.  
Finally things were starting to settle down when he walked in. Francis strutted in with a beautiful blonde French women on his arm. Gilbert perked up and dragged Antonio over to talk to him about something. I stiffened next to Alfred.  
Alfred's warm hand closed over mine and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Francis walked over to where we were standing and paused when he saw me. Then he shot a glare at Alfred. He whispered something to the women, who I assume was Joan.  
"Bonjour, Arthur. I believe we ended in a rather, ugly state. I do apologize, I guess I couldn't move on."  
"Is that what I was? A distraction?!"  
"Non, you truly were my friend and I would like to be friends again."  
"I don't know frog. You really hurt me."  
"Arthur-"  
"Just give him some space right now ok."  
"And who do you think you are?"  
"I'm his boyfriend. I'm the one who helped him through all the pain you caused."  
"Well what do you want, a medal?"  
"I want you to leave him alone."  
"Why? I've known him longer than you. You think I''m-" I gasped as Francis fell back holding his broken nose. I heard a slight growl come from Alfred's throat as he put a possessive arm around me.  
"If Artie still wants to be friends with scum like you fine! But don't ever try to tell me I don't know him or love him! Now leave him alone!" Francis shot him another glare before returning to the fussing and confused blonde girl.  
"Thank you." Alfred smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"No problem babe."  
"My hero."  
"It was a good hit, da. Next time I should bring my pipe."  
"Aiyah! Ivan."


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred POV

Things finally settled down and Arthur managed to enjoy himself. The music started and a few couples were dancing. I wanted to dance with Artie but I'm sill working on running and walking for extended periods of time. My legs got tired easily since my back legs still weren't totally used to supporting all my weight.

My worries proved to be ridiculous though because Ludwig and Berwald weren't graceful either. After a few minutes though Ludwig loosened up and became more confident in his role and began leading Feliciano around the dance floor in graceful spins. Berwald was just stoic and stiff but I could see that he was trying for Tino.

What surprised me most was Ivan. He was maybe and inch or two taller than Berwald (who was definitely three or four inches taller than me) was spinning in perfectly calculated cricles across the floor. Maybe the whole Russian ballet thing was true because for such a tall guy he was light on his feet. At first it seemed strange how small Yao was compared to him but when they danced you hardly focused on the height difference.

When the song ended I saw Antonio slip on stage and grab a microphone.  
"Hola! I'm glad to see so many old friends tonight. Lovi, there's something I've been wanting to ask you. I know you don't like to show your feelings and that's why you often insult me, but I love you anyway. So, here in front of all our friends I want to ask you, Quieres casarte conmigo? Will you marry me?"

Lovino's face turned scarlet and he stuttered in Italian for a moment before blushing and nodding. Toni's face lit up and he pulled the Italian up on stage to slip a small gold ring with some emeralds on it onto his finger and kiss him. Everyone cheered and some wine was brought out. Only looking back afterwards did it occur to me that I was learning a very important lesson. Never let Artie get drunk!

"Hold on. I too have something important to say." Oh great the Frog speaks.  
"Joan, will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" I felt Arthur's hand tighten around mine. I saw how hurt he looked and leaned down to kiss him.  
"You still have me."  
I saw him smile and look up at me. He kissed me and whispered,  
"And I'm so glad I do. I love you Alfie".  
"I love you too."

Matthew POV

I yawned and wondered what was taking so long. Then the door opened and the albino from yesterday stumbled out. He looked sick for some reason. I puy my paw on the door handle and pushed. What Arthur doesn't know won't hurt him. I walked up to the Prussian (I remembered from when he came to visit that he insisted he was Prussian, not German).  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. He swayed and slid down the wall. I walked up and nuzzled his cheek. Ah, booze. So that's why he looked sick.

"Aw, am I getting awesome doggy kisses from you?" I finally understood what Al meant when he said he missed fur. If I was human my blush would have been obvious. I looked around. It looked like he drove himself here, but he certainly wouldn't be driving home. I barked a few times and Al stepped out supporting a sloshed Arthur.

"Matt? Why are you out of the car?"  
'I'm gonna walk Gil back to his hotel.'  
"How do you know they're staying at a hotel?"  
'Al, we're not in Austin anymore, which is where there house is. It only makes sense that they'd have a hotel, like you and Arthur.'  
"Good point. Hey, tell you what I'm gonna take Artie back to our room real quick. Why don't I run in and tell Ludwig that I'm dropping his bro off so he doesn't think he wandered off."  
'Ok.'

I looked back to where Gil was still leaned against the wall. I nudged his hand and pawed at him until he staggered to his feet. I saw his keys fall on the ground but the drunk obviously didn't notice. I picked them up and walked over to Alfred. He took the keys and said he'd take Arthur to the hotel before coming back for Gil's car.

I went back over to him and nudged him from behind.  
"Huh? Vhat? You vant to go for a valk vith zhe awesome me, kesesese!" I rolled my eyes. I mean it was kinda cute. I walked by his side letting him lean against me when he staggered to much. I finally managed to get him to a hotel.  
"Hey! Vhat a smart dog! You valked me home! Kinda." I woofed and nudged him inside. I suddenly stopped. They wouldn't let dogs in a hotel. Gil turned.  
"Ya coming bridie?"  
I shook my head.

"Such a smart dog. Ok, see ya." Gil puased then walked back over to me and hugged me.  
"Thanks for vatching out for me, ja." He kissed my head and staggered back towards the entrance. I watched him stagger in then went back to the school and waited for Al.

The whole way back my cheeks were pink and for the first time I stopped to think about how much I really loved having fur.


End file.
